


In The Shadows

by felicitymars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Novel, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitymars/pseuds/felicitymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Zayn Malik Fans.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Zayn+Malik+Fans.).



P R O L O G U E

The naivety of Zayn Javadd Malik caused him to be nice, kind even.

He was oblivious to the dark in the world.

All he saw was sunshine and rainbows.

Happiness. There was no such thing, but somehow he noticed it and claimed that it was their.

It was a sad thing really, because in this world there was no time for happiness, joy having fun.

This world was savage, you had one thing to care about which was yourself.


End file.
